Turaga vakama's staff's
by Toa Kopaka16
Summary: sequel to Vakamas staff Tahu is in Hiding from everyone but to of the Toa Nuva are hunting him down who are they? why are they hunting him down?
1. Chapter 1

Here's a sequel to my story Vakamas staff sorry its short I will try to make them longer in the future

Tahu's head ached from last night all those Turaga staff's all over the island by now.  
he was scared to leave his hut now thanks to Vakama "why that little monster with that staff of his" he thought.  
there was a knock on the door he looked out the window to see Vakama with his staff. the thing that started it all!  
he turned around made sure the door was locked and gathered some of his belongings and crawled out the back window.  
He ran as fast as he could to his secret hiding place to hideout for a few days.  
by the time he got there it was past lunchtime he looked into his bag of belongings and realized with horror he forgot to gather some food!  
he looked around noticing some Madu fruit he almost ate one when he remember that they explode and he would rather keep his on his shoulders for now.  
he put it back and decided to go to Ga Koro surely the Matoran there would not hit him.  
he walked out of where he was hiding and walked in the direction of Ga Koro.

-later that day-

when he got there it was abandoned "hello?" he shouted. no one answered he looked in a few huts but found no one he decided he should look for some food. he found a few fish but that was it. he sighed and decided to go back to his hideout.

-Later that day-

when he returned his hide out was in ruins all neatly piled up with a stone tablet.  
he picked it up and read out loud "we where here" "what?" he wondered.

to be continued in the next chapter


	2. 142

Tahu was angry his hideout was trashed. "oh well" he thought "atleast I have a lot more than  
one" he then walked to Le Koro he heard something in the bush's he stopped and looked around for a minute  
"nothing there" he thought he continued walking down the path he heard the noise again this time he was more careful and queit  
moving for the bushes.  
he looked and saw a small Rahi it looked at him with pleading eyes. "oh well" he thought. "might as well bring it with me" he  
stooped and picked it up. he heard something that sounded a lot like a chuckle in the tree's but when he looked up he saw no one  
"my ears must be playing tricks on me" he thought.

-elsewhere-

"is it ready Kopaka?"

"yes Vakama."

"good be ready to activate it."

Kopaka nodded before walking into a ajoining tunnel  
"he won't see this one coming." Vakama thought as he followed Kopaka into the tunnel.

Kopaka walked towards a keypad and typed in a code a large stone in the wall opened with a silent hiss  
"good" thought Kopaka he walked to where the stone used to be and walked in the cavarn was lined with mechanical parts all  
looking like they belonged to a rahi or Matoran,  
Kopaka walked towards a dark part of the room and hit a button a lights turned on in the cavarn making it easy  
to see what had looked like a matoran was a fully armed robotic being head down eyes grey.

Vakama was amazed when he saw Kopaka hit a few buttons and the weapons came off and a harmless matoran stood there

Kopaka looked at his work before saying "unit 142 respond" "unit 142 responding " "do you understand mission HT?" Kopaka asked

"yes" "good put Mission HT in action" "understood creator"

with that Kopaka and Vakama left the cavarn whith 142.

I hope you liked it I will yry to get the next chapter up in the next few days 


	3. trick

here's the third chapter! I will try and make five maybe six chapters.

142 slipped silently through the tree's following Tahu.  
sevaral time's 142 stepped on a brach and had to hide but after he stepped on a branch for the third time he  
had to be more careful or else Tahu would get very suspicios little did he know he already was.

Tahu swore that he heard a branch crack again he knew he was not stepping on them which could only mean one thing  
he was being followed.  
Tahu looked around his shoulder before turning around and continueing to walk down the path he reached his second Hideout  
a few minutes later in the heart of Le-Koro he put the Rahi down and got a fish out of his pack and stuck a stick through it before setting  
some small stone's in a circle and setting some logs in the center he then started a fire and put the fish over it.

142 watched from the shadow interested in how Tahu was cooking his fish "very crude" thougt 142 "but efective"

Tahu had that feeling of being watched again he turned around and looked into the shadows "hello?"

142 slowly stepped out of the shadows and asked "yes?"

Tahu watched as a small Matoran stepped out of the shadows slowly before it asked "yes?"  
"who are you?"

"um Jaca"

"which village are you from?"

"Le-Koro"

"okay why are you watching me?"

"I was curiuos as of where the fire was coming from"

"oh well what where you doing out here?"

"hunting"

"oh well your welcome to stay as long as you like"

"thank you Toa"

-later that night-

142 onlined and looked around for any witnesses there where none it was raining the thunder quaking the ground  
he looked at the sky seeing torrents of rain pouring down.  
his hand slowly transformed into a staff.  
he walked towards Tahu who was sleeping soundly.  
he raised his hand and brought it down and hit Tahu on the head hard.

142 raced away in robot form without looking back.

Tahu woke with a start his head was in pain like all the Turaga on the island hand hit him.  
he heard a sound like running he looked where Jaca had slept there was nothing there but a stone tablet.

it said:  
you let me stay  
I hit you hard

"what?" Tahu wondered

"Jaca is so dead when I see him next time"


	4. ouch!

sorry for the delay but I had writers block

Tahu left his hideout seeing as Jaca knew about it.

he headed to the last place anyone would think to look for him.

Ko-Koro.

he saw the entrance at last! he walked towards it and looked in he heard a noise behind him.

he whipped around and looked. "hm nothing" he thought out loud. he turned around and walked into the cave

and sat down thinking.

a few hours later he got up and started a fire

he sat on a rock it pushed down a loud grinding sound was behind him he turned around and saw a large hole in the wall

he got up and walked towards it "hm" he thought "who made this?"

he walked through it. when he walked through it he saw a long hallway full of doors.

"hm which one to open" he walked towards the first door and tried to open it.

it wouldn't budge "hm I wonder what opens it?" he looked at the door for twelve minutes before noticing a keypad next to the door " how stupid am I?" he looked at it before sighing and walking to a different one this one did not have a keypad he started towards it until he saw the red beam that was nearly invisible in front of the door.

"what?" Tahu thought "oh well" he shrugged and walked past it and started to open the door when a alarm went off Tahu looked around franticly before a cage dropped on him and he blacked out...

...he woke up to see Turaga Vakama walking down the hallway towards him

Vakama walked into the cave to see the door open

"what happened here?" he asked himself.

he walked down the hallway he saw Tahu sitting in a cage his eyes got large before he drew his staff

Tahu watched in horror as Vakama saw him and drew his staff before taking a step towards him and another and another and another before hitting him repeatedly Tahu blacked out on the first hit.

-later that day-

Tahu woke up in his hut around midday "thank Mata Nui it was just a bad dream" he sighed

and looked out his window the sun was in the middle of the sky "uh oh" Tahu thought "I'm late for a meeting" he got up and rushed out of his hut not bothering to open the door (which of course means he ran straight through it) and ran to the Kini when he got there no one was there "what?"he wondered out loud.

He heard a branch crack behind him he whirled around in time to see a flash of blue and feel a sharp crack on his head he felt another he tried to run but some strong force held him in place.

He looked around in panic he saw nothing.

He heard laughter in the tree's followed by more from a different tree.

Tahu tried to look but could not because for some reason he could not see he struggled as another sharp pain on his head he tried to break the grip on his arms but could not he fought his assailant but could not fight him off he felt another pain before blacking out...

-later that night-

he woke up feeling a sharp pain in his head "ow what a headache" he got up and looked out his window "wonder how I got it" he looked at the door and realized with shock that there was a toa shaped hole in it "wow I wonder how that happened?" "oh well" he walked out

when he saw Turaga Vakama walking towards him then he remembered the staff he backed away slowly before returning to his hut and hiding under a small table.

And so ends Turaga Vakama's Staff's I hope you all enjoyed and I hope any who read this in the future enjoy it as well.


End file.
